Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a process for remunerating for loss of baggage. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to processes for remuneration that pays a passenger if his/her baggage is lost by the airline without the need to prove the value of the contents of the baggage. Even more particularly, the present disclosure relates to processes in which a bag is assured a set fee for a specific amount of remuneration without any proof of the value of the contents of the lost baggage.
Field of the Related Art
The travel industry is a growth industry with a growing number of domestic airline passengers. According to a monthly study done by the Office of Aviation Enforcement and Proceedings of the U.S. Department of Transportation, there was an average of 6.04 reports of mishandled baggage for every 1000 passengers in 2005.
The travel insurance industry in the United States offers many different types of insurance policies available for purchase by a passenger. Current travel insurance policies range from very broad to very specific coverage. Some policies provide a passenger with insurance for any event that could arise while traveling. Other policies provide a passenger with insurance coverage for very explicit, narrowly defined circumstances.
The contemporary airline market is that the passenger must obtain both travel insurance and baggage insurance. Most travel insurances bundle a variety of different coverage amounts into one policy. These policies can cost as little as $20. However, in most situations, the premium will be over $60. These policies cover very broad risks including: trip cancellation, medical coverage, life insurance, and car rental insurance. Also, the details of these policies can overwhelm a passenger.
Other types of baggage insurance include package policies that are designed for travelers going on a single trip. They can be used for cruises, tours, flights, house rentals and other trip types. These policies include coverage for trip cancellation, baggage, medical, dental, emergency evacuation, 24 hour traveler assistance, baggage delay, travel delay, and accidental death coverage. Some policies also have options for collision/damage coverage for rented cars, flight insurance (a form of accidental death coverage while flying only) and added emergency evacuation insurance. Some package policies include coverage for children at no extra charge. The prices for this policy range from $19 to $56 without many of the above coverage amounts, and increase in cost from there.
There are also business package policies that are uniquely designed for individual business travelers and small to mid-size companies with traveling employees. These polices also provide for baggage and business effects including the costs of trade shows and business conferences as well as the expense of lost, stolen and/or damaged laptops, cell phones and booth exhibits. These policies cost an average of $69 per trip assuming your business has an account for which they pay an annual fee.
Some homeowners' insurance policies offer their policyholders this option. A policyholder would have to prove the value of their luggage, and would have to pay a much higher premium for that type of policy.
Further, some credit card companies offer additional coverage for their traveling passengers for their baggage. All of the above prior solutions require the passenger to prove the value of the contents of their baggage.